Vision systems that perform measurement, inspection, alignment of objects and/or decoding of symbology (e.g. bar codes) are used in a wide range of applications and industries. These systems are based around the use of an image sensor, which acquires images (typically grayscale or color, and in one, two or three dimensions) of the subject or object, and processes these acquired images using an on-board or interconnected vision system processor. The processor generally includes both processing hardware and non-transitory computer-readable program instructions that perform one or more vision system processes to generate a desired output based upon the image's processed information. This image information is typically provided within an array of image pixels each having various colors and/or intensities. In the example of a symbology (barcode) reader, the user or automated process acquires an image of an object that is believed to contain one or more barcodes. The image is processed to identify barcode features, which are then decoded by a decoding process and/or processor obtain the inherent alphanumeric data represented by the code.
It is increasingly desirable to provide vision systems and associated vision system components that can be used for a variety of purposes. By way of example, an integrated sensor and single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) processor, which can be termed a vision system on a chip (VSoC), is shown and described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/184,187, entitled VISION SENSORS, SYSTEMS AND METHODS, by E. John McGarry, et al., the teachings of which are incorporated by reference as useful background information. This architecture provided a highly versatile and widely applicable vision system platform for a variety of vision system tasks. The ability to provide a versatile system reduces costs by eliminating the need to provide a number of purpose-built vision system arrangements for specific applications. It is therefore desirable to provide such versatile vision system platforms. Other currently available arrangements of sensors and processors (e.g. digital signal processors (DSPs) can also be employed to provide a relatively compact and robust vision system.
While programs can be readily adapted for a particular vision system task, it is more of a challenge to adapt the system's physical package to that task. For example, some vision tasks call for a larger lens, such as a cine or C-mount unit, while others can be accomplished best with a smaller M12 thread (12 mm×0.5 mm thread) lens, also termed an “S-mount”, or more basically, an “M12” lens. Others are best suited to a liquid lens, or a similar arrangement. By way of further background, a liquid lens uses two iso-density liquids—oil is an insulator while water is a conductor. The variation of voltage passed through the lens by surrounding circuitry leads to a change of curvature of the liquid-liquid interface, which in turn leads to a change of the focal length of the lens. Some significant advantages in the use of a liquid lens are the lens' ruggedness (it is free of mechanical moving parts), its fast response times, its relatively good optical quality, and its low power consumption and size. The use of a liquid lens can desirably simplify installation, setup and maintenance of the vision system by eliminating the need to manually touch the lens. Relative to other autofocus mechanisms, the liquid lens has extremely fast response times. It is also ideal for applications with reading distances that change from object-to-object (surface-to-surface) or during the changeover from the reading of one object to another object.
The choice of lens type (e.g. C-mount, M12, liquid lens, etc.) can be driven by such factors as lighting/illumination, field of view, focal distance, relative angle of the camera axis and imaged surface, and the fineness of details on the imaged surface. In addition, the cost of the lens and/or the available space for mounting the vision system can drive the choice of lens.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vision system that can readily accommodate a variety of lens types while avoiding the need of costly changes to the vision system's physical housing or package. This vision system should be able to employ multiple lens types with no reduction in quality of the acquired image when compared with using a system that provides a discrete, purpose-built lens mount.